


Sense of Sight

by IcyKali



Series: Dayoun Timeline [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyKali/pseuds/IcyKali
Summary: Damar notices Weyoun’s eyes drifting in different directions.
Relationships: Damar/Weyoun (Star Trek)
Series: Dayoun Timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sense of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one scene in which Jeffrey Combs's contacts are not placed correctly.

“Truly, PADD charms are one of the most appealing cultural artifacts of the Alpha Quadrant, and I’m considering… Damar? Are you listening to me?” Weyoun asked. 

Damar nodded but held up one hand, splaying his fingers in question. It was clear that he wanted to cup Weyoun’s face, and Weyoun allowed it. From frequent gazing and occasional drunken ramblings about how “You feel like exactly what I want to touch,” Weyoun knew that the squishy, endothermic feel of his body plus the accentuation of his wrinkles appealed to his friend. However, as Damar cupped his chin, he appeared to be focusing on something else. “Weyoun, your eyes are looking in different directions,” Damar said. 

Weyoun crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. “That is unfortunate.” He tried to focus on one of Damar’s ridge spots, something he would not have been able to see from any farther away, and squinted. “Is it still happening?” 

“It is.” Damar let go of Weyoun’s chin and took a step back. “Your vision is weak to the point it doesn’t even matter, I take it?” 

“Yes and no. It is true that it barely affects my eyesight, but it certainly _matters_. Dignitaries tend to assume it’s caused by a flaw in the Founders’ technology, which can make the Dominion appear deficient and weak.” It was going to be just another one of those lifespans, one in which he would spend his off-hours in self-directed vision training as opposed to studying his collection. 

Damar broke the silence. “What does cause it?” 

“It’s my fault, actually.” He closed his eyes and put on a smile. “When a Vorta’s clone doesn’t undergo sufficient REM before their activation, it can result in weakness in the muscles that position the eyes.”

“You aren’t even in control at that point. It isn’t your fault.” Unsurprisingly, Weyoun heard the unmistakable sound of Damar unscrewing a kanar bottle and the _clink_ of a glass against the surface of a console. 

It was a constant battle. Centuries ago, the Founder herself had impressed upon him that he must withhold the nature of the Dominion’s methods from solids until they were ready. But Damar was a loyal subject of the Dominion, and a resourceful engineer. He had to become familiar with their technology, at the very least, and immediately following his first meeting with him, the Founder had ordered Weyoun to increase Damar’s confidence and ease his transition. And as time passed, Damar had made it clear that he expected to be treated not only as a colleague, but as a closer friend. He and Weyoun both needed and desired words to fill the space between in equal measure. Even if Damar’s opinions differed from his own, what else could Weyoun do?

“If this had happened back when we first met, it only would have intimidated me more.” Damar’s statement paired with the smell of kanar brought Weyoun out of his musings. 

He turned to the side, opening his eyes only to glare. Apparently, Damar considered these glares “cute” when before he used to be terrified by them. When Weyoun had asked what seemed different, considering his physical appearance had not changed, Damar had explained that it was the same as prioritizing significant sounds from background noise, and that as they grew closer he gained the ability to focus on new information. According to Damar, Weyoun had been “frightening when I thought you would hurt me” but was now “cute when I know you’re scaring me because you care.” That when Damar saw him, he no longer had to determine whether or not he was safe—he could “look for what will enhance our bond or what I like about you.” Falling right back into their usual pattern, Weyoun said to him, “Of course it would have intimidated _you,_ you’re a coward. But do you think the militaristic Breen will say the same?”

Damar used his free hand to pull Weyoun against him until they were shoulder-to-shoulder. “I know I am, Clone Ranger. And the Breen are always hiding their eyes behind those bulky visors. They don’t get to judge.” 

Weyoun snorted as the two of them left the office, still pressed against each other. 


End file.
